Gloria Lynne
Gloria Lynne (born Gloria Alleyne, November 23, 1931) is an American jazz vocalist with a recording career spanning from 1958 to 2007. She grew up in Harlem; her mother was a gospel singer. Lynne was born in New York City. As a young girl, Lynne sang with the local African Methodist Episcopal Zion Church Choir. At the age of 15, she won first prize at the "Amateur Night" at the Apollo Theater. She shared the stage with contemporary night club vocal ensembles as well as with Ella Fitzgerald, recording as part of such groups as The Enchanters and The Dell-Tones in the 1950s. She recorded as a soloist under her birth name, though most of her work was released under her stage name on the Everest Records and Fontana Records labels. She was signed to Everest in 1958.Billboard Magazine 1 Dec 1958 p.7 Although showing much promise early on, especially after TV appearances, including the Harry Belafonte Spectacular, her development suffered through poor management: some unscrupulous recording 'executives' profited while she was left virtually penniless, saved only by the fact that she was able to work steadily and earn her money from performances—a victim of unpaid royalties. David Hinckley New York Daily News, May 26, 2004 In the 1960s she had several hits including "June Night", "Love I Found You", "I'm Glad There Is You", "I Wish You Love" (1964)—which became her signature song—and her answer to Gene McDaniels's "Tower Of Strength", "(You don't have to be a) Tower Of Strength", a pop hit that proved how versatile she could be in the studio. After her time with Everest Records she moved to Fontana and recorded such albums as Soul Serenade, Love And A Woman, Where It's At, and Here, There And Everywhere, all of which showcased her versatility in jazz, RnB, soul and melodic "pop". During her earlier years on-the-road Gloria Lynne shared bills with some of the giants of RnB, jazz, pop and standards including Ray Charles, Billy Eckstine, Johnny Mathis and Ella Fitzgerald. Notable TV specials include two with Harry BelafonteBillboard Magazine 28 Nov. 1960 p. 14 and duets with Billy Eckstine. As Lynne moved into jazz in her later career she worked with top flight musicians and arrangers and performed with many of the jazz greats, including Quincy Jones, Bobby Timmons, Philly Joe Jones, Harry "Sweets" Edison. She famously wrote lyrics for “Watermelon Man” with Herbie Hancock, and “All Day Long” with Kenny Burrell. New York City proclaimed July 25, 1995 as Gloria Lynne Day. In 1996 Lynne received the International Women of Jazz Award and she was honored with a Pioneer Award by the Rhythm and Blues Foundation in 1997. Other awards and recognitions include the National Treasure Award from the Seasoned Citizens Theatre Company (2003); induction into the National Black Sports and Entertainment Hall of Fame; Living Legend Award from the State of Pennsylvania (2007).Remarks by the Hon. John Conyers Jr., Congressional Record, Extension of Remarks Vol. 153 Pt. 10, May 22, 2007 pg. 13571 In June 2007 High Note Records released Gloria's latest CD "From My Heart To Yours", a musical journey from James Taylor ("The Secret O' Life"), Michel Legrand ("How Do You Keep The Music Playing") and styling on classics like "It's Magic". Lynne continues to record and write near her home in New York. In February 2008 British writer/performer Graham Hunter published the first of a six-part feature and rare interview with Lynne in the UK Beat Magazine, renewing interest in the soul singer/songwriter. On May 6, 2008, Gloria Lynne was presented with a special award for 'Outstanding Achievement In Jazz' at the New York MAC Awards and on October 22, 2010 she was honored at the Schomburg Library in NYC by Great Women In Music founder Roz Nixon for her many contributions to the music industry and the world. Along with her son Richard Alleyne, Lynne is involved in their production company Family Bread Music Inc. Discography * The Enchanters (members Della Simpson, Pearl Brice, Frances Kelly and Gloria Alleyne) * The Enchanters (members Della Simpson, Sherry Gary, Frances Kelly and Gloria Alleyne) * The Dell-Tones (members Della Simpson, Sherry Gary, Frances Kelly and Gloria Alleyne) * Brunswick 85015 - My Heart's On Fire / Yours Alone – 1953 * Rainbow 244 - I'm Not In Love With You / Little Short Daddy – 1954 * Josie 767 - When I Say My Prayer / The Uncloudy Day - 1954 * The Dell-Tones (members Della Simpson, Shirley Bunnie Foy, Algie Willie and Renee Stewart a former member of The Solirettes) * Brunswick 85015 - My Heart's On Fire / Yours Alone – 1953 * Rainbow 244 - I'm Not In Love With You / Little Short Daddy – 1954 * Josie 767 - When I Say My Prayers / Uncloudy Day – 1954 * Ember 1002 - Cool Daddy / Affection – 1956 * Seeco 6037 - Little Boy Blues / Way Beyond The Hills – 1959 * Everest SDBR 1063 - Lonely and Sentimental (LP) - 1959 * Everest 19303 - June Night / Perdido – 1959 * Everest 19308 - But Not For Me / Just In Time - 1959 * Everest 19326 - Be My Love / My Prayer For You – 1960 * Everest 19337 - Happiness Is Just A Thing Called Joe / My Reverie – 1960 * Everest 19343 - June Night / Perdido – 1960 * Everest 19346 - Am I Blue / Little Girl Blue – 1960 * Everest 19347 - They Didn't Believe Me / Without A Song – 1960 * Everest 19367 - Gypsy Boy / Recommended To Love – 1960 * Everest 19373 - Condemned Without Trial / Dreamy – 1960 * Everest 19390 - The Jazz In You / Love, I've Found You – 1960 * Everest 19409 - He Needs Me / The Lamp Is Low – 1961 * Everest 19418 - Impossible / This Little Boy Of Mine – 1961 * Everest 19428 - You Don't Have To Be A Tower Of Strength / I Will Follow Him - 1961 *an "answer" record to the 1961 release "Tower Of Strength" by Gene McDaniels on Liberty 55371. * Seeco 6077 - Is There Someone For Me / I'm Not Afraid Anymore – 1961 * Everest 19431 - And This Is My Beloved / I'm Glad There Is You - 1962 * Everest 20008 - I Know Love / It Just Happened To Me – 1962 * Everest 2023 - I'll Buy You A Star / Record Company Blues – 1963 * Everest 2030 - Humming Blues / Stormy Monday Blues – 1963 * Everest 2036 - I Wish You Love* / Through A Long And Sleepless Night - 1964 *also recorded in 1955 by Keely Smith on Capitol 3445 * Everest 2042 - I Should Care / Indian Love Call – 1964 * Fontana 1890 - Be Anything (But Be Mine)* / Soul Serenade - 1964 (some copies issued with picture sleeve; also recorded in 1964 by Connie Francis on MGM 13237) * Everest 2044 - Don't Take Your Love From Me / You Don't Know What Love Is – 1964 * Everest 2047 - Serenade In Blue / Without A Song – 1964 * Everest 2051 - On Christmas Day / Wouldn't It Be Loverly – 1964 * Everest 2055 - Fly Me To The Moon / The Night Has A Thousand Eyes – 1965 * Everest 2058 - Out Of This World / Squeeze Me – 1965 * Everest 2059 - Lonely Street / Try A Little Tenderness – 1965 * Everest 2061 - Folks Who Live On The Hill / That's A Joy – 1965 * Everest 2062 - My Devotion / I'm Glad There Is You – 1965 * Fontana 1507 - The Touch Of Your Lips / Intimate Moments – 1965 * Fontana 1511 - Watermelon Man / All Alone – 1965 * Fontana 1523 - Whisperers / I Understand – 1965 * Hi Fi 5103 - I Wish You Love / A Long Long Story – 1966 * Fontana 1538 - Sometimes It Be's That Way / Speaking Of Happiness – 1966 * Fontana 1554 - Strangers In The Night / Candy Man – 1966 * Fontana 1560 - Money Machine / I Got What You Want – 1966 * Fontana 1567 - Love Is / It's Not The Truth – 1967 * Fontana 1594 - Foolish Dreamer / I Can't Stand It – 1967 * Fontana Fd-1 - Watermelon Man / All Alone – 1968 * Fontana 1617 - Down Here On The Ground / I've Never Been Loved Before - 1968 * Fontana 1627 - The Guy Who Lived Up There / Hold Back The Dawn – 1968 * Fontana 1639 - I've Got To Be Someone / Problem Child – 1969 * Fontana 1660 - Darlin' / No Easy Way Down – 1969 * Fontana 1674 - Hold It / Untouched By Human Love – 1969 * Fontana 1966 - Be Anything (But Be Mine) / Soul Serenade - ? * Canyon 36 - If You Don't Get It Yourself / Love's Finally Found Me – 1970 * Roker 504 - Seems Like I Gotta Do Wrong / Take You All The Way - 1970 * Mercury 73267 - Never My Love / Summer Knows – 1972 * Mercury 73294 - Just Let Me Be Me / Kickin' Life – 1972 * Impulse 31003 - Out Of This World / Thank You, Early Bird – 1976 * Everest LP discography (Mono / Stereo #): * Miss Gloria Lynne 5022 / 1022 * Lonely And Sentimental 5063 / 1063 * Try A Little Tenderness 5090 / 1090 * Day In, Day Out 5101 / 1101 * I'm Glad There Is You 5126 / 1126 * He Needs Me 5128 / 1128 * This Little Boy Of Mine 5131 / 1131 * Gloria Lynne at Basin Street East 5137 / 1137 * Gloria Blue 5203 / 1203 * Gloria Lynne at The Las Vegas Thunderbird 5208 / 1208 * Gloria, Marty and Strings 5220 / 1220 * I Wish You Love 5226 / 1226 (1964) * Glorious Gloria Lynne 5228 / 1228 References External links * * at Soulfulkindamusic.com * at Verve Records * at Afrocentricnews.com * Category:Vocalists